I'll give you my first love
by feeel1ngs
Summary: Mi vida tiene un tiempo límite. Quizás es sólo cosa de suerte, coincidencia, destino. Como tú quieras llamarle. Quizás era algo inevitable. Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y nuestra historia comienza cuando sólo tenía 8 años.
1. Prólogo

Mi vida tiene un tiempo límite.

''Edward.'' Me dijo Bella después de un silencio.

''Dime, Bella.''

Jamás comprenderé porqué esto me tuvo que pasar a mí.

''¿Me dejarías escuchar tu corazón, por favor?'' Me preguntó tímidamente, sacando un estetoscopio de su pequeño bolsito. Me limité a asentir.

''Okey, Edward. Quítate la camisa y respira profundamente.'' Me dijo Bella.

Quizás es sólo cosa de suerte, coincidencia, destino. Como tú quieras llamarle.

''Esta bien, Bella.'' Dije cuando procedí a desabrochar los botones de mi camisa. Bella acercó el estetoscopio hacia mi corazón.

Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump.

Ambos podíamos sentir cómo mi atrofiado corazón latía.

Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump.

Quizás era algo inevitable. Quizás tenía que pasar por todo esto.

''Wow, Edward. Tu corazón late muy rápido.'' Dijo Bella estupefacta.

Bump-bump. Bump-bump. Bump-bump.

''Bella, no entiendo muy bien porqué, pero me siento muy tenso y mi pecho me duele constantemente.'' Dije apretándome el corazón con una mano.

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen, y nuestra historia comienza cuando sólo tenía 8 años_._

* * *

><p><span>a<span>: Dichas en presente, por lo tanto, se entiende que los párrafos no subrayados son en pasado.

Toda la historia se cuenta en pasado, y los personajes van creciendo.

* * *

><p>Hellooooooo! Si estás leyendo esto, es muy probable que hayas leído el pequeño fragmento de arriba, asique muchas gracias por eso! Es la primera historia que me animo a subir, aunque he escrito una que he estado pensando en subirla... Mmm... Pero bueno, jeje. Se agradece de corazón que alguien se dé el tiempo para leerme!<p>

**Antes que todo: Si encuentras alguna similitud, de-javú, recuerdo, semenjanza en esta historia, es porque los personajes no son míos, y la historia tampoco.**

Aclaro: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer. Y para crear esta historia me basé en una ya creada, asique probablemente más de alguien sentirá que ya ha visto algo así antes:). Aunque no me basé en algún libro para crearla.

Es probable que esta historia sea fiel a la historia original, pero también es probable que ponga algunas cosas de mi cosecha. Y si es que la historia resulta ser completamente fiel a la verdadera historia, entonces al menos dejaré algún alfinal alternativo (aunque encuentro que el final original es muy bueno).

Bueno, no teniendo nada más que decir, me despido.

Un beso!

**PD.** Si leíste esto, porfavor, porfavor, **PORFAVOR**, deja un review para saber qué tal te pareció el comienzo de la historia, para contarme un poco de tus gustos, si tú quieres. Leeré todos los reviews, por supuesto, y con gusto. Las críticas constructivas son más, muchísimo más que bien recibidas. Y las no-tan-constructivas también! Pero siempre con el debido respeto, porfavor, chicas n.n'.


	2. Futuro

**Aclaración: Ni los personajes, ni la historia es mía.**

Este capítulo está ambientado cuando Bella y Edward tenían 8 años.

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

''¡El hospital no es un lugar para el que ustedes jueguen! Edward, vuelve a tu cama. Bella, deberías irte a casa.'' Dijo la enfermera mientras entraba a darle unos medicamentos a Edward.

''¡No quiero irme!'' Dije tercamente. Desde que mi padre era el mejor cirujano en cardiología del país, paso mucho tiempo en los hospitales. Pero últimamente he venido más seguido. Me senté en la cama de Edward mientras él se recostaba.

''Bella, no deberías venir aquí todos los días.'' Dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa. ''Todos queremos que Edward se mejore pronto, asique si quieres que eso ocurra, sé una buena chica, ¿vale? Entonces, si lo entiendes… Por favor vete a casa.'' Me dijo la enfermera.

''¡De ninguna manera!'' Dije tercamente. Entonces sentí la mirada fulminante de mi padre, el doctor de Edward.

''Es suficiente, Bella, debes comportarte si quieres seguir viniendo todos los días.'' Entonces se puso serio y empezó a hacerle preguntas a Edward. Era en estos momentos cuando en verdad admiraba a mi papá. Él era mi especie de héroe.

''¿Cómo te sientes hoy ,Edward?'' Le preguntó tomándole el pulso.

''Me siento bien, doctor.'' Dijo Edward, sonriendo.

''Tu pulso está bien hoy día, hijo.'' Dijo mi padre. Instintivamente sonreí.

''Eso significa que si me pongo mejor, ¿cuando sea grande me puedo convertir en astronauta?'' Dijo Edward entusiasta.

Mi padre sonrió abiertamente. Nunca, nunca había visto esa sonrisa anteriormente.

''Sí, exacto, Edward. Asique sigamos bien con el tratamiento, ¿vale?'' Dijo mi padre. No podía quitarme de la cabeza esa sonrisa.

''No sabía que querías ser astronauta, Edward.'' Intenté cambiar de tema para que mi padre borrara esa sonrisa. La enfermera y mi padre nos dejaron solos luego.

''Sep, es mi sueño desde que era un bebé.'' Me dijo Edward comiendo el flan que le trajo la enfermera.

''¿Enserio? Bueno, entonces estaré alentándote, ¿vale?''

''¿Y tú qué quieres ser cuando grande, Bella?'' Me preguntó Edward. Hace 5 minutos no te habría podido dar una respuesta con certeza.

''Quiero convertirme en una astronauta, también.'' Edward sonrió.

''Bella, ven a visitarme mañana también.'' Me dijo Edward cuando me estaba yendo.

Subí a mi cuarto después de cenar y me acosté como siempre.

No podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos, veía la sonrisa falsa de mi padre y entonces no podía volver a dormirme. Bajé a buscar un vaso de leche, cuando escuché que mis padres estaban conversando en la sala.

''Obviamente les comunicaré a los padres de Edward, como cualquier doctor haría, y no abandonaré el caso, cariño.'' Dijo mi padre.

''No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo, Charlie.'' Dijo mi madre seria.''Estamos en el sigo XXI y tú estás diciéndome que no está la tecnología necesaria?''

''Es verdad, Renee, probablemente ni siquiera pueda llegar a los 20 años.''

''Pobres padres…No puedo ni imaginar cuánto están sufr…'' Y no pude prestar más atención a lo que decía mi mamá. Fui a refugiarme en mi habitación, y no pensé en nada, hasta que en algún momento me quedé dormida.

Bajé a desayunar como todos los días en la mañana. Mi madre ya se había ido al trabajo, asique nuevamente éramos yo y mi papá. Me había servido mi leche, asique me senté en la mesa, y empecé a hacerme un pan. Mi padre se sentó al lado mío mientras esperaba que el agua hirviera.

''Buenos días, papá.''

''Buenos días, Bella, ¿cómo amaneciste?'' Me preguntó.

''Bien, gracias.'' Dije. ''Papi, ¿puedes ir a buscarme al colegio hoy día también? Quiero ir a ver a Edward de nuevo.'' Mi padre tomó el diario y empezó a leerlo.

''Estás yendo para allá todos los días. Cariño, ¿no crees que estás dejando de lado a tus amigos del colegio? ¿Ya no te satisface jugar con ellos?'' Me dijo con un tono áspero.

''Papá, ¿no quieres que sea amiga de Edward, verdad?'' Le dije mirándolo fijamente. Mi padre se paró a ver si estaba lista el agua. Me dio la espalda.

''No es eso, hija. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?'' Dijo mientras se servía el agua y preparaba su café.

''Tú… Vas a curar la enfermedad de Edward, ¿verdad?'' Pregunté cautelosamente. No me respondía. ''¿Cierto, papá?'' Dejó de batir su café y se dio la vuelta.

''Por su puesto, Bella. Muy pronto Edward estará como nuevo.'' Dijo mi padre, sonriendo.

Y ahí me di cuenta que cuando mi padre miente, sonríe.

No quería creer en las cosas que dijo mi papá. Edward no iba a morir antes de los 20 años. No podía morir antes de los 20 años.

Él no lo merecía.

Asique busque medicinas naturales que podrían ayudarlo a curarse, y las lleve al otro día al hospital.

''Bella, no quiero tomar más de esas cosas, paremos de una vez.'' Me dijo Edward.

''Pero, Edward, en el libro dice que debes tomar mínimo 3 litros de este té medicinal, o no fun…''

''Vamos, Bella, no te preocupes por mí. Tu padre me curará, lo sabes.'' Me dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar recordar lo que escuché la noche pasada.

''Cierto.'' Dije con la cabeza agacha. ''Pero aún así, Edward, debes prometerme que no te rendirás. Nunca. Prométemelo.'' Pedí.

''Lo prometo, Bella.'' Me dijo abrazándome.

Luego vino un amigo de Edward del hospital para salir a jugar al patio. Saqué mi libro para leer mientras ellos jugaban, asique me senté en el pasto, cerca de donde estaba Edward. Estaba leyendo un libro sobre enfermedades del corazón. Aún no me rendía de encontrar una medicina que pudiera curar a Edward.

''¿Edward, estás bien?'' Escuché preguntar a uno de los internos. Rápidamente miré hacia la ubicación de Edward, y sorprendida vi que estaba tirado en el piso. Corrí hacia él.

''¿Edward? ¿Edward, estas bien?'' Pregunté a penas llegué. ''Vamos, Edward, no juegues con esto.'' Empezaron salir lágrimas de mis ojos y entonces les grité a los demás chicos que llamaran a la enfermera.

Luego de un minuto llego una enfermera, tomó a Edward y lo llevó a la sala de urgencias. No supe nada más hasta que mi padre se sentó al lado mío y me habló.

''Hola, Bella.''

''¡Papá! ¿Cómo está, Edward? ¿Se encuentra mejor?'' Había estado llorando desde que mi padre entró a la sala de cardiología con Edward. ''¿Se pondrá mejor, cierto, papá?''

''Lo sabes, Bella, sabes que Edward sobrevivirá a esto.'' Dijo sonriendo.

No rías, no rías así siempre que te hago preguntas sobre Edward, papá. Es muy doloroso.

No pude hacer más que taparme mi cara y llorar hasta que fue la hora de irnos.

Al otro día llegué temprano al hospital y me dirigí a la sala donde estaba ubicado Edward. Toqué suavemente la puerta y la abrí. Edward miraba hacia la ventana, por lo que no podía ver su cara.

''Soy yo. Bella.'' Dije esperando alguna repuesta de su parte. ''¿Puedo entrar?''

''No, no entres Bella. No me veo cool en estos momentos.'' Dijo.

''Edward…'' Suspiré, entrando de igual manera. ''¡¿Alguna vez haz sido cool, primero que todo?''

Escuché su risa y me calmé un poco.

''Hey, Edward, ¿por qué no me acompañas al patio del hospital? Necesito encontrar algo.'' Él sólo asintió, se paró y me acompañó.

''¿Qué se supone que estamos buscando?'' Me dijo cuando llegamos al césped.

''Un trébol de cuatro hojas, Edward. Necesito encontrar uno, por favor.'' Dije suplicándole.

''¿Un trébol de cuatro hojas?'' Preguntó Edward.

''Sí, leí en un libro que si encontrabas uno, podías pedir el deseo que quisieras, y se haría realidad.''

''¿Qué quieres con tanta ansiedad, Bella?''

Que no te alejen nunca de mí.

''Quiero que Edward se convierta en astronauta cuando crezca.'' Dije firmemente.

Había pasado más de una hora y todavía seguíamos buscando el trébol.

''Bella, deberíamos irnos a casa.'' Me dijo Edward de repente. Me estaba comenzando a frustrar. Necesitaba ese trébol, lo necesitaba.

Empezaron a caer algunas lágrimas de mis ojos.

''No, Edward, necesito el trébol. ¡No me puedo ir sin él!'' Le dije con la voz temblorosa.

Si encuentro el trébol, Edward puede salvarse. Si encuentro el trébol, puedo estar cerca de él por siempre. Si no lo encuentro, Edward morirá.

De pronto empezé a llorar a mares y Edward vino a consolarme.

''¿Bella, pasa algo? ¿Te mordió algún insecto?'' Me preguntó Edward, pero no podía responderle. ''Bella, ¡tranquilízate!'' Me dijo alarmado.

''Está bien, Bella, no necesito convertirme en astronauta. Asique no trabajes tan duro por un sueño mío, ¿okay?'' Me dijo Edward sonriendo.

''¡No está bien, Edward! Tú tienes que convertirte en astronausta, ¿me oíste? Tienes que convertirte en astronauta, y viajar al espacio conmigo. No puedes rendirte. ¡No puedes!'' Dije son jadeos por haber estado llorando tanto.

Entonces Edward me besó.

Fue un beso gentil y dulce. Sólo nos rozamos los labios y entonces nos separamos.

''No me importa si no me vuelvo astronauta…'' Me dijo. Yo seguía pasmada por el beso. ''¡Pero en cambio, tienes que casarte conmigo cuando crezcamos!'' Dijo sonrojado.

'Cuando crezcamos'. Resonó en mi mente unas 5 veces más.

Y entonces lo abrazé.

''Absolutamente, Edward, en cuanto tengamos 20 años.'' Prometí.

* * *

><p><span>4 años después y yo aún no entendía porqué seguías llorando, Bella. Yo seguía creyendo que me iba a mejorar.<span>

Creía que podíamos estar juntos en el futuro. Un futuro junto a Bella era mejor que cualquier cosa.

Y entonces entendí porqué.

En mi 8vo verano, hice la peor promesa que podría hacer hecho. 

Una promesa que no iba a poder ser capaz de cumplir.

* * *

><p><span>a:<span> Cuando la frase está subrayada, significa que la está diciendo EDWARD, y en tiempo presente. Osea que cuando ya está más grande.

Hoooooola! Este es el primer capítulo de la historia. No sé si esta muy corto, o está bien. Me gustaría que ustedes me lo respondieran mediante sus reviews. Sí, porque el siguiente capítulo lo subiré cuando cumpla los 10-15 reviews (me gustarían 20 pero no tengo tanta fe en mí:c), no antes.

Me encantan las sugerencias. Por favor díganme si mi forma de escribir está bien, si les gustaría que detallara más las cosas, si hay mucho diálogo, si hay poco diálogo, etc. TODO contribuye para ser una mejor escritora.

Por si no se dieron cuenta (yo creo que sí xD), Edward tiene una enfermedad terminal al corazón, y según el mejor doctor de medicina de su ciudad (El padre de Bella), él no vivirá más allá de los 20 años.

De la edad de 8 años, en el próximo capítulo nos saltamos a la edad de 12 años. Y en general la historia se ambienta cuando Edward y Bella tienen entre 16-18 años.

Muchas gracias por leerme, bonitas!

Nos leemos (espero) en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
